


Wild Run

by SushiOwl



Series: Pigments and Pentacles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, More pack feels, wolves being doofuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t just get naked in front of you guys like that, jeez,” he said, turning and heading for the trees. “I need some privacy!”</p><p>“Performance issues?” Carina called after him.</p><p>“It happens to everyone!” Reggie added, before he and Carina started to giggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Run

**Author's Note:**

> Who has two thumbs and took forever to write this? This gender neutral person.

"It's been a long time since I've actually been able to run with other people. Usually I just lock myself in my apartment and try not to destroy the furniture. I've broken many an Xbox controller."

Peter smirked as he focused on the road. Reggie was sitting in his passenger seat, fidgeting with the AC vents and just blabbering away. It was their first full moon together, and it was understandable for Reggie to be nervous. He’d been packless for a while now.

"I know how that feels," Peter told him, and Reggie looked over at him. "I was without a pack for almost four years until Stiles and I found each other." Again, anyway. The whole situation wasn't one he'd shared with Reggie yet.

"So you were an alpha without a pack?" Reggie asked.

"Actually I was an omega," Peter corrected. "Stiles used his magic to make me into an alpha." 

Reggie was quiet for a long moment, his eyes wide as he stared out the windshield. "I didn't know he was so powerful," he said in a breathless way. "He's pretty amazing."

Peter had the rather violent urge to growl and say Stiles was his, but he refrained, counting to ten in his head. Someone could appreciate his mate without trying to bang him. It was just that Peter had never had a mate before, and he was very protective of what they had. But he had no reason to worry, he told himself. He’d just fight Reggie to the death if he tried anything. See? Totally rational.

Carina was in front of them on her motorcycle, leading the way to the land they were going to run around like goofs on. When she parked on the side of the gravel road, Peter pulled in behind her and shut off his car. He and Reggie got out, both taking off their shoes. 

“Do you have a full shift form?” Reggie asked as he walked gingerly over the gravel of the road. It looked like it hurt, and for some reason that amused Peter.

“I do,” Peter said, walking across the gravel and not reacting even though it hurt the sensitive soles of his feet, because he was a big boy.

“What!” Carina called, marching up to them. She was wearing a cute string top and yoga pants that were already a bit ripped. “You never told me you have a wolf form.” She crossed her arms, looking fully disappointed in him.

“I thought you’d want to run in the same form,” Peter said with a shrug. That made Carina smack him on the arm, and he whined like it actually hurt. “Why the abuse?”

“You honestly think I don’t want a giant wolf buddy to run around with? You get naked and furry right now,” she ordered, snapping her fingers and pointing to the ground.

Peter frowned at Carina, before he looked at Reggie, who was also watching him expectantly. “I can’t just get naked in front of you guys like that, jeez,” he said, turning and heading for the trees. “I need some privacy!”

“Performance issues?” Carina called after him.

“It happens to everyone!” Reggie added, before he and Carina started to giggle.

Peter stubbornly hid behind a large trunk of a tree as he pulled his clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the ground. He couldn’t help his shoulder at the cool air on his bits as he looked within and tried to bring out the beast. He hadn’t actually transformed into a full wolf since that first time almost two years prior. He’d just never thought of it.

But God did it feel good to let himself change, his bones changing, realigning, as fur covered every inch of his body. It was like shrugging on a warm coat when he'd been shivering in the cold. The movements of his strong body came so easily to him, and the night looked amazing to his wolf eyes.

He trotted out from behind the trees and up to Reggie and Carina, who both had looks of gleeful astonishment on their faces. He was pretty much the same height as Carina, which gave her the opportunity to hug him around the neck tightly and squeal into his fur. It was nice, and he couldn't help the wagging of his tail.

"Wow, you're huge," Reggie said, eyes wide, before he lifted a hand and sank his fingers in the fur on Peter’s shoulder. "You sure you're not a dire wolf or something? My mom has a full shift form, and she's like half your size."

Peter couldn't exactly respond, so he just tilted his head. He could remember Talia’s wolf form. She had seemed huge, larger than life, but maybe he had been too amazed by her presence to think about what size she actually had been. He didn't really want to think about his dead sister.

When Carina pulled away, he turned and licked her face like a big slobbery kiss. Then he took off into the trees as she wailed. He skid to a halt a little distance away, ears turned toward the road. He didn't have to wait long to hear growling and fast feet pounding the ground. He yipped at them as they came through the trees, before he started to run again.

Now this was something he could get into. The feeling of his feet hitting the ground as his body propelled itself forward was amazing. His mouth fell open with his panting as he pushed himself, sucking in air until his lungs burned. He didn't know how fast he was going, just that the trees were whipping past. 

He could smell _everything_. From the earthy wild hare to the clean scent of the creek running through the property. He could also smell Carina and Reggie behind him, their excited neuro chemicals that made his mouth pull into a wolfish grin, tongue lolling out.

A few more long strides had him bursting into a clearing of tall grass. He ran in circles a moment behind throwing himself down in the middle. He just laid there and panted until he heard his pack mates come into the clearing too. He stayed where he was, happy to be a blob as he tried to get his breath back.

Carina was the first to reach him. She looked down at his prone form, her face shifting back to human, before she just flopped onto the ground, using his rib cage to support her head and shoulders. Reggie arrived shortly afterward, dropping onto the ground next to Peter’s back and breathing hard.

“Damn, that was a good run,” Reggie said, sounding satisfied.

Peter huffed in agreement.

Carina shifted and pawed at Peter’s neck until she reached his face. She gave his long nose a scratch. “You’re a good alpha,” she told him, and his tail went _pap pap pap_ against the ground.

* * *

Peter was probably too gleeful, but he couldn’t help it. It was rare that he got to cause a ridiculous amount of damage and it actually be a good thing. Also he had a sledgehammer in his hands, which was probably the most fun destruction implement, barring a wrecking ball. 

He looked at the bare wall and hummed to himself. This called for mood music. He went over to the iPod dock and scrolled through the music a moment before he came upon the perfect song. Then he moved into position as drums pounded and guitars wailed.

“Ahhhh, ah!” Robert Plant crowed as Peter lifted the sledgehammer and swung it. “We come from the land of ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot springs blow.” The drywall was going everywhere, which made him glad he moved all of the furniture to the opposite side of the room. Stiles would have had a fit if his tomes got dirty. “The hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new lands, to fight the horde, singing and cry: Valhalla, I am coming.”

Peter made it through several Led Zeppelin songs and had a man-sized hole in the wall when the door opened and his pack arrived. He looked over at them, breathing a little heavily, and all three of them stared back.

“I guess the deal on buying the shop next door went through, huh?” Stiles asked, grinning at him and putting his bag on the ground, out of the way of the destruction. 

“I signed the papers a few hours ago, and they approved the renovation,” Peter said, nodding. He wiped the sweat and drywall dust from his forehead, looking at the wall. Because his business was expanding and he was taking on more artists, he needed more space, so he leased the shop next door, the one that shared a wall with the one he already leased. The owners were more than accepting of his plans to combine and remodel. They could ask for more money with one large store instead of two small ones.

Peter held out the sledgehammer. “Who wants to give it a go?”

Stiles squealed and bounced over, making grabby hands and going ‘me, me, me!’ Peter handed him the sledgehammer, and he huffed because it was apparently heavier than he’d been prepared for. He got into position as Peter got the hell out of the way.

“Wait!” Carina called out. “We need the correct mood music for this.” She started toward the iPod dock.

“My music is fine,” Peter complained with a sigh, watching her pull her own iPhone out of her phone and switch it onto the dock.

“No, O’ Alpha Mine, just no,” Carina replied, hitting play.

A beat started up, and the others all went ‘oooh’. Stiles giggled and got ready to just go nuts on the wall. “‘Cause the world might do me in. It’s alright, ‘cause I’m with friends. Guess I’m giving up again. It doesn’t matter. Ooh, ooh.”

Stiles first few hits were a bit weak, like he had underestimated the strength needed to swing such a large hammer. But he grunted and really put his back into it, knocking chunks out. The grin on his face was beautiful as he doubled the hole Peter had made. When he wore himself out, he was giggling like a loon.

Dan went next, and he swung the sledgehammer so hard it went through both layers of drywall and got stuck. He tugged at it a moment, before he just let out a whine. Carina laughed and came over to pull the hammer out for him. Reggie made an obscene joke, before he let out a tiny scream and ran away when Carina chased him.

With everyone helping, they managed to knock down the whole walls, leaving just the supports. It wasn’t the cleanest job, but that was okay. They just shoveled the destroyed drywall into a trash can, emptying it into the dumpster outside whenever it was full. Then they swept and dusted everything off, before Stiles and Carina joined hands and started running back and forth between the now adjoined areas, jumping over the bit of wall they would have to let the contracting company deal with.

Peter laughed as he watched them, feeling all the happiness that was on their faces.

* * *

A few days later, the shop was reopened. The welcoming counter had been elongated and moved to the middle, the back of it facing the wall so there was a place for someone to sit. Instead of just one big space, there were now six tattooing rooms with open arches, for some privacy but not completely enclosure. There was a piercing room now with the jewelry and needle box mounted on the wall, as well as a bed and a sink. In the space left in front of the door was a lounge area with a couch, a loveseat and two armchairs. Stiles had his own room, one that had a window opening into Peter’s room, because they were that gross couple that couldn’t stand to be apart.

Peter kind of liked that.

“So, a new piercing artist and a tattooist?” Stiles asked, poking at his laptop.

Peter was sitting backwards in a rolling swivel chair next to him, turning back and forth and looking at the screen. “Yes,” he said, excited about how things were changing and not holding it in very well. He rolled closer and kissed Stiles on the cheek. “Keep me posted on responses, yeah?”

Stiles chuckled and turned his head to give him a kiss on the lips. “Sure thing.”

With a smile, Peter rolled away, before he returned the chair to his room. Right when he walked out, the door to the shop opened, and in walked Vince, his mate and a couple wolves that he hadn’t met yet. When the shop had closed down, Peter had emailed Vince all about the reopening, and he’d said he had some clients for him.

“Hello, Vince,” Peter said, walking up to the man and opening his arms, because Vince didn’t do handshakes.

“My man!” Vince said, using his outside voice, before he crushed Peter in a hug that forced the air from his lungs. When he let go, he clapped Peter’s on the shoulder a couple times. “It’s good to see you, bro.” Then he looked around, letting out an impressed whistle. “Nice digs, man. That was one hell of an upgrade.”

“I’m glad you like it," Peter said, before he turned to Vince's mate. "Margie, right?" She nodded. "It's good to see you. How is your piercing?" He gestured to her eyebrow.

She touched it, smiling as she made it slide back and forth in the hole. "It's good."

"So these are two more of my betas," Vince said, motioning for them to come up to his sides so he could put an arm around their necks and squeeze. Were all of his pack mates shorter than him? 

"This is Evette," he said, indicating to the small woman under his left arm. She had hair so short it was practically a buzzcut. She waved at him where she was practically squished into Vince's armpit.

"And this is Josh," Vince went on, tilting his head toward the man he was partially choking. Josh let out a weak noise and waved too. Peter was half expecting his eyes to roll up and for him to drop.

But then Vince let his two betas go and put his arm more gingerly around the shoulders of his mate, like she would probably sock him in the stomach if he were rough with her. “Everybody but me wants a tattoo. I know you only have two tattooers, right? We’re prepared to come back another day if we have to.”

“Actually I hired a new artist not that long ago,” Peter said with a smile, knowing exactly what was about to happen. “Hey, Reggie,” he called, and Reggie poked his head out of his cubicle, blinking his wide dark eyes in question. “Come here. There’s someone I’d like to meet.” As Reggie walked over, he darted his eyes between Peter and Vince. “This is Vince, the alpha of the Oakhurst pack and a friend.”

“Aww,” Vince said, nudging Peter with his elbow. “Reggie, right? Nice to meet you, bro.” Vince put his hand out, and Peter was briefly worried he wasn’t going to have his laugh, but when Reggie took his hand, Vince tugged him close and crushed him into a hug. Reggie wheezed, unprepared, and Peter snorted.

There was some discussion on who should take which client. Evette wanted a quote on her collarbone. ‘Life's greatest happiness is to be convinced we are loved’ by Victor Hugo. Her voice wavered a little as she said it, but she had iron determination in her gaze. Peter didn’t know what exactly was going on in her mind. He suggested Carina be her artist, because she was good at the small type-like text Evette wanted.

Josh wanted a Celtic cross on his arm, and he was more than happy to let Reggie do it once he looked at Reggie’s portfolio. 

That left Margie with Peter, and she grinned at him like that was what she wanted in the first place. As he walked her to his room, she explained what she wanted, which was two American traditional sparrows, one over each hipbone.

“So why sparrows?” Peter asked as he started to wash his hands.

“I just think they’re pretty,” Margie said as she hopped up onto the bed.

“Fair enough,” Peter replied as he soaped up to his elbows.

Margie grinned. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants, and she rolled down the hem to bare her hipbones. Peter prepared the wolfsbane infused ink, vibrant blue, yellow and red. 

Vince poked his head into the room. “Can I be nosy and watch?” he asked, giving Peter a hopeful smile.

“If it’s okay with her, it’s okay with me,” Peter told him, testing his tattoo gun after putting the needle on in.

Margie chuckled, gesturing for Vince to come in, and he went to her side, sitting in the extra chair and taking Margie’s hand. He gave her a kiss, and Peter looked away so they didn’t see how charmed he was by them being so cute. He schooled his smile and got to work.

It didn’t take long to ink two sparrows that were barely the size of Peter’s palm. Margie squealed when she hopped up and went to the mirror to check them out. “Oh em gee,” she whispered, turning this way and that. “Now I can’t wait for swimsuit season.”

Margie went to look at the other tattoos, showing her off, and Stiles followed after her so he could heal everyone. Peter watched him with a gentle smile on his face, yet again wondering how he got so lucky to have a mate like Stiles. Then he huffed as Vince clapped him on the back.

“You look like you’ve got the full moon in your eye,” Vince said, and Peter snorted. “How are things there? Y’know, in ya love life?”

Laughing softly, Peter looked at Vince. “Great.” And he meant it. There was only one teeny tiny problem. “He turns twenty-one next month, and I have no idea what I’m going to do.”

“Uh, something with a lot of alcohol. Seriously, get him projectile vomit drunk, and he’ll love you for it,” Vince said with a smile, before he nudged Peter’s arm. “You’ll figure it out.”

“I hope so,” Peter said, before he opened his arms when Stiles came bounding over, pleased with himself, and Peter gave him a snuggle.

**Author's Note:**

> My babbies.
> 
> After the next installment, I'll be making a time leap to after Stiles has finished his college.
> 
> Up next: Stiles's 21st. Get ready for some birthday nookie.


End file.
